Fredoom
by the sad life of alex garcia
Summary: But I like you here," I objected with a soft whisper. I had a hungry smile accompanying my lustful, blue orbs. "So vulnerable and defenseless. Oh, little Riku, how will you ever run away?" Diva x Riku. AU Whatif. Lemon. Complete.


**A/N: **Well, This is my first English fanfiction, -my first language is Spanish-, so thanks a lot to my beta, Jonathan (or Perentie Fan) for helping me.

_I don't own Bloodplus. And if I did… Well, I would have a very dark mind…_

**'Freedom'**

"Tasteless..."

I whispered as I threw the half-death body to the floor, cleaning with my arm a string of blood that was coming out from my mouth. "...But we have to eat something, don't we? "

I softly smiled to the other creature in the room. My favorite chevalier.

The kid nodded absently, his eyes fixed in the emptiness, as he hugged his legs a little bit harder, sitting in the bed. The bed I pleasantly shared with him every night, even though he can't sleep. The bed of the hotel room where we were hiding from our beloved sister.

Now that Riku was my chevalier, Saya-neechan would probably be looking for us desperately, and would probably want me to return the little handsome cutie for which I had worked.

PLUS I wanted to spend more time with _my_ Riku.

I want to show him how happy he can be with me. Because he's going to stay with me. Forever. If I feel this way when he's by my side, he can learn to feel the same way, right?

The room was beautifully decorated. Amshell found a luxurious place to stay. Too bad I accidentally covered the room with bloodstains all over the floor and walls.

The lasts orange afternoon sun rays slipped through the window behind Riku. He was now staring at me with those beautiful orbs.

"You should eat too, Riku-chan. Or you'll faint like the last time." I said sweetly. Riku used to skip meals, he didn't like _my_ way of eating, and he was always so weak. I wanted him to know how _pleasant_ drinking blood could become. Blood from innocent people. So I... _convinced_ him to share my meals. Don't ask how.

He quickly denied with his head. It was always the same.

I slowly walked to him, letting the sunrays slightly illuminate me. Riku blushed deeply as I giggled.

I was only wearing a simple, transparent-white, dress with nothing more than my panties under it. My hair held up, with only some long locks falling down.

I love the way Riku blushes. Ever since I first kissed him, to when I pushed him to the shower with me, or the numerous times we used to 'play' in the sleepless nights, his shiny red face has been my favorite.

"Please, Riku-chaan..." I moaned invitingly, playing with the body as if it were talking to Riku.

His face doubtful, he walked toward the body, slowly biting the neck with his little cute fangs, drinking what was about two or three blood cups, which would be fine for some hours. He coughed several times, some of the red liquid that was still in his mouth spilling out.

I could not restrain myself. I took Riku's beautiful face with both of my hands, making him shiver.

Goddammit.

That tasteless blood _tasted_ so much better on Riku.

A slight, delicious vibration trailed through my spine, my tongue trembling in ecstasy, as I licked the blood on his neck, then his chin and his lips.

"...Ah...Aahmm...D...Diva..."

Oh hell, I couldn't take it anymore. His innocent voice moaning my name was just too much for the small piece of restraint I have. I pressed his entire body against mine, and kissed him passionately. My hands trailed down through his back, under his shirt.

Riku tried weakly to answer the kiss, but my rhythm was just too fast for him. I felt his soft hands **on** my shoulders, but then he slid them down holding my arms, in order probably to push me or maybe only stopping a moment to process what was happening. But that idea flew far and went on to a better life as I pushed him to our bed.

Soon, oxygen became a need. I pushed him gently and stood in front of him, delighting in the shy way he looked at me with his half-opened eyes. I sensually slid the suspenders off my shoulders, letting the dress smoothly fall to the floor. Riku gasped silently, knowing what was about to come.

Scarcely climbing on his top, time was not wasted, and I claimed his mouth mine. My small bites ran down his neck, and he shivered in silence. Beautiful.

But then.

Then...

Then and just then (and every time I had him for my own.)... It was when I began to get confused.

I felt then the sudden urge to embrace him, to fill him with sweet kisses, catch him in my arms and whisper in his ears how much I wanted him, how much I desired him.

And then he closed his eyes and embraced me sweetly, and in silence he submitted.

(Again and again... Over and over again...)

And after the agreement, that part of me, that seemed to disappear for seconds, came back protesting for more of him.

He separated his lips, in order to let my tongue in, while he guessed if breathing in or out. I separated a bit more from his body to change the angle of the kiss, and hopefully get rid of his annoying shirt, forcing him to raise the head and to extend the neck so he did not lose the contact.

Riku's hazel eyes slightly opened when he felt fingers starting to detach buttons, and soon clothes were in the floor near my dress. I inclined slightly, putting a small appreciative kiss on Riku's chest.

"...Diva..."

"Did you enjoyed your..." Solomon said, as he opened the door. He stared at us with wide eyes. What lay inside was nothing more than his beautiful queen on the top of a little flushed _kid, _half nude. He remained frozen to the floor, completing his sentence in a flimsy whisper. "…meal."

"Yup, Thanks, Solomon. You can take the body now."

The poor traumatized Solomon immediately took the body, scuttled to the door and apologized briefly for intruding.

Slam.

"...Diva...?"

"Hm?"

"W-Why didn't you lock the door?!" He yelled at me, more ashamed than angry. I smiled at the way he was trying to push me and run off. Not that it hurt or anything, it was... _cute_. " I'm... I'm going to the bathro-"

"But I _like_ you here," I objected with a soft whisper. I had a hungry smile accompanying my lustful, blue orbs. "So _vulnerable_ and _defenseless_. Oh, little Riku, how will you ever run away?"

Riku's face flushed dark red, and he shrunk away from me. "Let go." he squeaked timidly.

I pressed my lips against his, kissing him passionately, trying to get him in the mood again. Biting him I played with Riku's low lip, making him open his mouth as a reflex, with a slight groan. This way I introduced my tongue exploring the hot cavity. Riku sighed.

I moved to embrace his neck with my arms and kiss his ear. Carefully I allowed my lips to trail the skin and then recapture the way, this time with my tongue. Soft moans began to fill the room, Riku could not silence the pleasure he felt when my mouth moved down his chest, leaving wet trails.

The sound alone of Riku's voice was enough to freak me out in euphoria. I took his hand, guiding him to my neck, in a descendent way to one of my breasts, delighting in how perfectly I fitted in his fingers. Riku moved uncomfortably under me, his legs moving constantly, and I smiled when I realized what it was.

He remained breathing hard, immobile, until I, naughtily licking my lips, looked down. Riku blushed crimson, prepared for what already knew well. He tangled his fingers in my hair caressing nervously, as I moved down. I sighed when I felt him pull weakly my hair, while I licked him completely. He soon became firmer, and he closed his eyes when he felt the humid warmth of my mouth sucking him, a satisfied moan escaped from his throat.

"...ahmm...ah!...D-Diva!..." He stuttered overwhelmed by the sensations. I sucked lightly. I could not help it but to take him like a joystick, my thumb moving up and down, as I licked his base. I ran my tongue through his hot skin, then down to the base again, repeating it several times. I rubbed my fingers as I moved them, in order to let my mouth suck again, then let go… sucking, letting go.

Riku's back arched slightly, bringing his hips off of the bed, and for that fraction of minute, he forgot everything. I enjoyed the salty taste of the white fluid that came into my mouth, dying to have my own orgasm.

I climbed to his top once again, supporting my weight in my elbows, staring at him. Riku was breathing hardly, his warm breath coming from his slightly opened mouth, hitting my lips. His eyes were almost opened, a delicious shadow of lust in them.

"..._Diva_..." Riku moaned.

Moving between the legs of my young lover I held his hard member, making him penetrate. I made him go inside, all at one time inside to the bottom.

He felt so goddamn good.

I kissed his neck slowly, hips moving faster and constant, his small hips making a big effort to not to be raised together with mine. I felt Riku's shaking arms around my neck, his fangs biting hardly on my shoulder. The wild movement of my hips, that was making him go insane, the intimate touch, a push deeper every time, more delicious every time. Riku almost cried out.

He was so soft and so delicate, and so hard, hot and delicious, I just wanted to feel him over and over again...

...And I collapsed.

Riku bit me harder when he felt all my insides vibrate. But it wasn't time yet to stop. It became every time more difficult to move, until I made Riku moan in ecstasy again. I hugged him tighter, laying aside of him, watching in his chest how slowly his breath became normal.

"...You're going... You're going to stay here with me, Riku?"

I watched his lips move, but words became difficult to understand.

**.x.**

Sunlight came through the window, making me slowly open my eyes, blinding me for a moment. I felt a soft, warm blanket over me, that wasn't there yesterday.

"Good morning." Riku stared at me with a little smile.

He stayed all the night with me. And then, all what happened yesterday came to me in fast-forward.

And his small, simple words.

I turned my face, biting my lip. To one side and to the other one. Riku stared at me, his small hands on my cheeks. He waited silently unit I calmed down, gently rubbing his fingers on my face.

Maybe I don't have a heart, but he made me feel like I had one.

Maybe I do have a heart, and it only beats when I'm with him.

But that's enough for me.

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

_"...You're going... You're going to stay with me, Riku?"_

_"Here..." And he pointed his head."...it's hard to decide yet, but here..." And he softly put his fist on his chest. "Here I don't wish freedom, not anymore. And its not going to change."_

* * *

**A/N:** First lemon ever, don't blame me! 

For the ones that didnt got it, yes, Diva cried at the end ;.;

(CopyPaste part of mail I wrote to my beta XD)

This drabbles was kind of AUish -'cause I was lazy to think of an imaginative AU, I decided just to use the one were, instead of becoming Saya's cheveliar, Riku became Diva's.- So, that may explain a lot.

I may be a little insane, but I well, kind of like the idea of Diva feeding from inocent people in front of Riku, that matches a lot with her character, and that would help in coff-traumatizing-coff Riku, so he would not freak out in fear when Diva, well, started getting _lovely._

_Written to say to kyo'slittlekittenkisa, tarston, and XSpaRkieX; PLEASE UPDATE!_

_Reviews Please!!!!_

_(EDIT: Thnks, to LightningStrikesAgain who found some minor errors.)_


End file.
